everlastingroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Quotes "Who am I? Well, I'm like a book. But unlike most books, everybody glances at the first chapter and close me out. I'm just a lonely guy trying to find my purpose." "We're all puppets. I'm just a puppet who can see the strings." "Remember this, you need rain to create rainbows." Max Max was the sole survivor from his planet. The planet's name has been lost, when it was destroyed. Max managed to escape, but everyone he's known died. The royal family was killed, his family was killed, everyone that he's made contact with, and haven't made contact with. He was brought to earth, forced to change his lifestyle completely. With his planet being destroyed, he lost most of his power. Appearance Max has long light-blonde hair, that would fall over his eyes from time to time. His eyes falter between the colours blue and purple, depending on his preference. He's well built, but he seems thin with the jacket he wears. He's almost always wearing a black jacket, with a white undershirt. He wears jeans, and sneakers as well. Background When Max made landed on earth, he lost his memories. He crashed near a group of people, and ended up attacking them from fear. He escaped, and was now a wanderer. He ended up joining many groups, organizations, and legions. On his journey, he became a Demon, a Shadow, a Dragon, an Omega Demon, and many other species. But even with all of this, Max's power was still gone. He had found his father, who left his planet before it was blown up, in his own realm. Max defeated him, and claimed the realm for himself. Max had sat on the throne of Odaviing, controlled the Shadow Realm for some time, he's gained the trust of the dragons, wielded Harbinger, and more. Still, with all of this power he had at the time nothing had changed with his status. He wasn't looked up at, or looked down at. More of just glanced at from time to time. Max's life wasn't so tragic. He acted like an idiot so nobody would expect anything from him. He acted as if he was incapable of doing anything without others help. This led to people 'trusting him', because they always thought if he did something they didn't like that they could just kill him. Or defeat him, at the very least. He was given some type of command behind powerful people, but that was stripped away faster that it was given. Now, Max had made a deal with a rather strong soul. Inside of a sword. The sword had great power, and offered Max the power for the price of Max having to kill others. He's killed before, and thought that this power could help him unlock his power from before, so he could grow stronger. Abilities Max's abilities have varied over the years. He's started off with basic powers such as: * Fire Manipulation * Lightning Manipulation His powers were enhanced, and he's gained some new powers as well. * Shadow/Darkness Manipulation * Stigma * Delko Ultimate Move Relationship Father: Lance Mother: Classified Siblings: Classified Spouse: N/A Children: N/A Dating: Fiona Twice/Former Taylor Former He's single and ready to mingle. Hmu. My tinder is IWantToDie69 ;) (I think he had this bromance with Cam at some point, idk) Trivia * He's pretty confusing to understand. * He (used to) have a weapon that would be able to absorb all types of magic/powers. It could let out a liquid that would turn into a solid red orb. Said red orb was an indestructible orb, that could also absorb all types of magic/powers. And he was told this after he lost it. * Max doesn't like Harry Potter. * His favourite colour is purple. * Has a lil' voice inside his head named Xam. Used to be a real guy until Max trapped him in his head. He's pretty much Max's opposite. Opposite name, too. Original, I know. Category:Character Category:Male